The Rider of the Misty Mountains
by Gabenator5
Summary: In the Misty Mountains a rumor spreads, of a black beast with scaled armored Rider, not of the Nazgul are they, orcs and trolls they hunt and slay! And at night with fire bright travelers see their antics that inspire fright as they dance betwixt Giant's hurled stones, Laughing at the angered rocks, among the Peaks of Zirakzigi! what truth do these rumors hold? let us find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I'm sitting here at A-School and working my butt off. To complete the never-ending stack of homework that has taken the notion of emulating Tetris and never stops dropping on me... Ughhhh!

Anyways I will not be updating the Unknown Defender just yet, seeing as I do not currently have the time to make a 7,000 + word chapter for that grammatically erroneous, yet popular story. (That and I do not currently have Microsoft word on this PC I Slapped together over here at A-School in California) However I will be adding some teasers and short stories to my sparse inventory of Tales tied to my Fanfiction Account.  
This latest one... well let's just say the idea has been on my mind for a while now. To my fellow fanfiction writers who are reading this. I, Gabenator5 do challenge you to make your own stories based on scenarios like these. Lord of the Rings crossovers are by no means non-existent, but I've noticed a distinct lack of non-slash stories that aren't adult rated for "lovey-dovey," content. Or just terribly written in general.

I hope to inspire a revolution of aspiring beginning authors. Who would rather write an actual adventure fanfic, than read a trashy story consisting of no plot and all slash/sexual fantasies... Sadly, there is a lack of good authors doing so at this time. (not that there isn't any, to those who are! I am eternally grateful for your stories!)

Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your Dragon or Lord of the Rings. (Duh!)

So, without Farther ado, ON WITH THE STORY!

(06/06/2018 implemented a much-needed grammar update)

* * *

It was midnight over the Archipelago! Betwixt the Isle of Berk and the islands of Bog, one would find the winds blowing fiercely, as a dark fog of blackest black that blotted out the stars was driven before it's gusts.

A fog that was tainted with an unusual feel, if one were to be surrounded by this black mist they would feel watched. Their every move being scrutinized by something... Intangible, something that feels maybe... intelligent, yet perhaps not.

There are no words to explain this, for in order to understand the magnitude of this experience one must be present to experience it for themselves. However, betwixt Berk and Bog, there was a rider. A rider who found himself trapped in this black fog. And from his point of view, he may as well have originated from the very depths of Nifelheim.

Not just any rider mind you! No, this rider was a tribal chieftain.

The chief's steed was no ordinary noble steed either; this steed was a legendary black-scaled dragon that struck fear into nearly all who faced its fiery blue wrath.

This dragon was a Night Fury! One of the last of its race.

The rider was a Haddock, a living myth, and a legend of the Archipelago. The stories and tales of these two companions had spread far and wide... To even the very gates of Rome!

Rome! Where the people laughed at the absurdity of barbarians and dragons forming a strong alliance and friendship. While the emperor, generals, and Senate debated the intelligence of their scouts and the reports from what remained of Bludvist's forces. The same forces that had fled the Archipelago to all corners of the known world after their defeat.

The dragon lord! The myths, rumors, and stories called him. A friend of beasts and tamer of all that breathed fire and walked with scaled legs. They called him a foe of undefeatable might and skill, who commanded armies of barbarians and granted scaled steeds to those who earned a place in his army's ranks.

If chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, had heard these stories he would have been mortified. While in direct response to his reaction his mighty steed Toothless would be dying from mirth.

As it was, the young chieftain was on route back to berk from a diplomatic meeting with Camacazi, chieftess of the Bog-Burglars; who held the Bog Islands and her tribes in a firm grip. A meeting instigated by the alliance pact of the Berserker tribe with the Lava-louts and Outcasts, swearing to oppose Berk and all allies the dragon-loving island held ties with.

And what allies Berk didst have! Many distant tribes came and swore non-aggression oaths to Berks chief. In return small flocks of dragons who were willing, were granted to those tribes for periods of time. A group of Gronckles and their handlers on loan for three months' time, would more than triple a village smithy's production abilities. Not to mention the detailed plans that could be bought from the village of Berk for better mills, houses, granaries, well... Better everything. Plans these hirable Berkian workforces completed within a short amount of time.

Berk was now rich! In becoming so, they enriched many others with better lives and had inspired a revolution of inventions and ideas. In response to Hiccup's own impact on Berk, many a wise chief was paying far more attention to the bookworms and innovators of their villages. It was an inventions race, an ideas race, an arms race!

And Berk was already leagues ahead of all others. With the Bogs and Meathead tribes coming closest to reaching Berks strength, but still falling short of achieving equal power with the runaway Island that festered with dragons and crazy Vikings alike.

The dragons would stay at Berk; it was where their alphas resided. Both the alpha Night fury and the old white Bewilder beast. The latter of which lay mostly paralyzed in the last nest it would ever have enough power to make, located to the side of Berks harbor.  
The gentle giant had set itself the task of watching over the dragon hatchlings that sheltered in his final home during the deep dark winters of Berk... the dragons of and Vikings of Berk brought it sustenance voluntarily, in his old age and weakened condition the former alpha did not need much to live his final years in peace.

Without the dragons leaving Berk, The Hooligans had total grasp of the title of the most powerful tribe in the Archipelago. A title chief Hiccup used wisely, to both dissuade enemies and inspire allies. Ruling for a mere three years, it was a miracle the number of accomplishments the young man had instilled into his ever-growing tribe and flock.

Now he faced trying times; Roman scout fleets had been breaching the borders of the Archipelago. The minor tribes located there were friendly to Berk and had been begging for dragon forces to combat this new invader. The Romans had stopped their advances, but their actions worried Hiccup and his fellow chiefs... It stank of preparations for a full invasion.

And the alliance of the most powerful tribes, which were determined to stick to the old ways and force all others to do the same, was throwing a wrench in Hiccup and his allied chiefs plans for the possible approaching Roman invasion.

So, it was that Haddock found himself waylaid on his return journey home to his wife and young child, waylaid by a foul fog of mysterious origin. Shoving aside the feeling of being watched, the chief of Berk utilized the compass and altimeter on his wrist gauntlet to fly blind. Putting trust in his experiences and instincts of his companion to guide them both back to hearth and home.

But that was not to be.

Another power had a different idea as to how things would occur for the young chief, for an ancient power stared at him through the black mist. It stared at both rider and dragon from a distant reality, a far different universe! Stared and found it's interest piqued by the friend of dragons and chief Berk. A mere man who had the skill of the very ones this power didst have a hand in making.

The chief of Berk was indeed a genius inventor whose craft and skill interested this watcher who could see all the young chief was and all he could be. Reaching forth his power and influence the Ainur, that had until now only watched. Reached across the worlds and closed its invisible yet titanic hand around both man and dragon.  
And with a yank, the Ainur displaced both from their world and brought them to another.

From the perspectives of both Hiccup and Toothless, it seemed as if the black fog intensified, before all around them arcs of multi-colored lightning flew about. A great inertia fell upon the two, enough to nearly make them lose the contents of their stomachs.  
A feeling of falling befell them and both lost consciousness.

The rest of their world transitioning journey cannot be told for it cannot be seen by mortal eyes. Upon their travels completion, the Ainur dumped them at a place he felt most fitting, then turned his gaze back to where he had nabbed the legendary pair.

It could be awhile yet, but the dragon lord's Nadder queen would be along to find her dearest husband. And Aulë knew that a despairing Hiccup was not what he needed.

His last attempt at meddling in things had gotten him a rebuke, but as to this... well he had his reasons. Thus, he waited and betwixt the isles of Berk and Bog. And black mist churned in anticipation.

* * *

First short chapter done. Now I need to get back to homework for a while, I'm learning about transmissions! And by golly is there a lot to cover… -_-  
Until next time this Gabenator5 SIGNING OFF!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is here, these chapters only take me two or three hours to type. I intend to update my I am Prophet story next.  
Disclaimer: I do not own How to train Your Dragon or Lord of the Rings. (well duh!)  
now ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Hiccup awoke to the numb feeling of biting cold and the shortness of breath that came hand in hand with being up among the highest reachs of the sky. the first thing that registered to the viking Chieftain was the snow and biting wind, the second thing he became aware of was the stars... stars he did not recognize.  
that aside, Hiccup's mind kicked into gear and he franticly began checking his companion. Toothless seemed to be fine, but the rather large depression in the snow around them was no doubt caused by a crash landing...

A Crash landing Hiccup did not specifically remember recently experiencing, 'this is not good' was the current thinking of Hiccup's mind as he removed himself from Toothless's saddle and began making efforts to raise his scaled friend and long time companion from the proverbial dead.  
Much to Hiccup's relief Toothless began to stir and was soon awake, taking a similar stock of their situation the dragon gave a shrug before using his flames in conjuncture with an open maw to stay off his Rider's approaching Hyperthermia. hiccup was a Viking born in the freezing Archipelago, he was naturally used to cold conditions but this was still more than he could currently handle without eventually freezing to death.

"Where are we bud, and what in Thor's Beard happened back in that accursed black fog." Hiccup asked his companion, who could only reply with a growl and slight shrug of his wings and shoulders.  
to say the two were confused was an understatement and as if to spite their attempts to logically deduce what had occurred the sky to the East turned red with the glow of a new dawn... the sun rose over the horizon, revealing mountains as far as the eye could see. Mountains that towered to equal or even greater heights than Berks own Bad mist Mountains. valleys of trees could be seen below, as well as rocky chasms that seemed to be black depthless pits, with the shadow of the mountains hiding their secrets from view by blocking early the morning light.

To say that the two companions were awestruck was also a severe understatement, not only that but a deep fear of the unknown momentarily gripped their souls as they did not recognize any of this foreign landscape...

Turning about to see what was behind them the two found themselves before a structure that rose as if from the center of the mountain itself, a ruined tower built straight through the tiered Mountain peak they found themselves upon. Its black and grey rock was worn with age and great chunks of its sides were absent from the whole, but still it stood! Mountain Peak winds, unending snow and ice be Damned!

looking about at all of this alien landscape was boggling the poor Berk Chieftain's faculties. pulling himself together Hiccup turned to Toothless and asked him a very important question.

"Can you fly use down from here bud, its too cold to stay unsheltered for long bud." in response the dragon just gave his rider a frustrated look.  
"I was afraid of that, so you need a rest up eh Toothless. alright that structure it is then." so it was they made the short walk over to the tower of unknown origin and took shelter. it wasn't difficult, the tower contained a stair that seemed to go down forever, at least Toothless couldn't seem to sense its end. after two stories worth of stone stairs the winds were gone and only the cold remained, something a fire breathing dragon was a perfect defense against.  
so it was that they rested and hiccup warmed himself from the cold in the folds of his Night fury's wings.

while they waited for toothless to regain enough energy to fly down from the mountaintop Hiccup set his mind to work on what would be the best course of action to take.

"Alright Toothless until we find out where in the Nine Realms we are, we are going to use this place as our base of operations. I am sure that this place is no located anywhere near Berk, much less the Archipelago." the Dragon gave a dramatic shiver and gave hiccup his best glare accompanied with a huff, it wasn't hard to figure out what the black reptile was referring to.

"I know its freezing up here bud, but if someone else stumbles upon that unnatural fog as we did than they may end up here as well... that and as far as we know this is the safest place to build a camp."  
when Hiccup built what he referred to as a "camp" what he really meant was a full-blown house-sized tent and makeshift kitchen with accompanied mini forge built with what ever was available to him at the time.  
Before the baby had come along, Astrid had taken a bad habit of kidnapping her husband on camping trips to the most beautiful places in the Archipelago. she had been more than spoiled by Hiccup's way of outdoor living.  
She had done everything she could to keep his seemingly magical ability to make outdoor life easy under wraps. she did not like family tag-alongs during those trips... frankly after the first one neither did he.

* * *

Hiccup wasn't saying it aloud but Toothless figured his rider was worried about his mate, the black scaled Dragon had learned that no matter where his rider went, if he was there for more than seven moons then his mate would appear with her Nadder and proceed to beat him and then love him to near death.

The Night fury found the whole thing rather hilarious.

* * *

as it was hiccup was indeed afraid to travel far from where he had appeared here... wherever here was that is.

If people searched for him and encountered the Black mists that had engulfed both himself and Toothless would they end up here?  
he feared it was so.

so he would fly out from this mountain peak and take stock of his surroundings... the stars told him that this was not a place he knew...  
maybe not even a world he knew.

he would gather resources and what information he could, returning to this highest of mountain peaks.  
rebuilding this ruined tower of old, eventually exploring what lie beneath... his Dragon showed great interest in what lay below...  
interest as well as cautious trepidation.

with nothing to show him the way home, home would have to come to Him and Hiccup was convinced even Thor was afraid of his wife's wrath! no thing in the nine realms would keep her away from him.

he would not have it any other way.

after a few hours hiccup spoke up, "well Bud, seems you have had a long enough nap. time to go scavenging! food to find, Maps to make, a Forge to build. if anyone follows us to wherever here is than we must be ready to give them a warm welcome." 'that and I need to get as much done as possible before the shock of what i think has occurred sets in.' the Young Chief mentally reminded himself.

thus it was that the pair set out to explore this strange range of mountains they found themselves in.

all while above the mountain's peak a small fist sized swirling wisp of black mist flitted in place, unaffected by the winds that blew...  
unnoticeable to all... but a spare few.

* * *

Well that's a wrap on this short chapter, got a test in the morning so I'm headed to bed.ï¿½

until next time, this is Gabenator5 SIGNING OFF!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three is here, these chapters only take me two or three hours to type.  
Disclaimer: I do not own How to train Your Dragon or Lord of the Rings. (well duh!)  
now ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Upon the cliff's of Berk a Pair of queens stood, watching over their home below and looking out towards the sunset at sea. Both were warriors both were leaders... Only one of them was married.

Only one of them was Human.

Astrid Haddock stood next to her Nadder Stormfly and glared into the distance with eyes that made the very Asgardians Her people worshiped cower in fear.

"He... is late." Glancing down to the innocent beloved bundle in Her arms Astrid met a pair of eyes just as stubborn as her own... if not more so. To Her earlier comment she recieved the reply of a angry gurgle of a non-content child.

"Thats right, my little one, He is three days late and were both getting tired of waiting for our dear overly lazy chief of a husband to return from his journey." Staring back out towards the horizion Astrid Haddock's glare intensified, from her arms a matching glare of young eyes stared forth towards the horizion.

One stared forth in hopes of seeing a returning Husband.

The other stared forth in hopes of seeing a Father.

With a growl and shaking of wings Stormfly quit her grooming and stared out to the sunset, before turning to look at her rider with a questioning tilt of her head.

"We give him three more days, and if by then he doesnt come home I will find him and I will 'Gently' explain to him why extended stays away from home are not appreciated." Astrid coldly explained to her Dragon.

With that said she mounted her saddle, and flew down to the village to put her youngling child to bed in the Craddle both herself and hiccup had spent hours handcrafting together, it was made with a mixture of their steed's scales and the finest wood that could be found.

Before falling asleep, astrid placed her hand on the bed where her Husband would normally lay his head. for the briefest moment her eyes filled with want, worry, and fear before it was replaced with cold determination.

"You had better return soon my love... come back to Me and our Child. If Your late I will track you down, and not even Niflehiem will save You from what I will do to You."

With her promise spoken Astrid fell to sleep's grasp, her night would be filled with dreams of longing, bliss... And of vengence.

Vengence for the pure torture her beloved was putting her through by his absence.

* * *

Hiccup had little doubt he was not on Mid-Guard anymore, he had seen creatures of legend and myth that should not be present in the world... At least the world that Hiccup knew.

Giant wolves stared up at him with inteligent eyes. some packs had creatures riding their backs, they had tried to kill him when he flew close over head and Toothless had become enraged by their presence.

Hiccup had grown to always trust his Dragon's ability to judge a Person or Creature's strength of character or intent, it had saved him from many an assasin and would be betrayer. His Wife's Dragon, the Beta to Toothless and queen of Nadders shared this ability. it seemed to be a trait Draconic leaders inherently shared this ability.

There were Giant eagles that often dwarfed Toothless in their size, flying amongst the peaks. Hiccup had wisely left them alone for the time being, making a show of keeping a distance and flying his self determined "I will not cross" line several times in order to show he had no interest in approaching their nests.

Hiccup hoped they understood what he was doing, a Dragon would have. He hoped Dragons and Eagles shared some of their flight language. All the giant golden feathered creatures had done was watch him keenly with alert eyes and wait for him to leave.

At least they hadnt attacked.

Grey skinned ugly Giants had come out at dusk, their fires appearing throughout the Mountains. Hiccup had observed them eating sheep and the Giant wolves... often times with the in-human wolf rider as desert.

But it was Night that shocked the Chieftan of Berk the most, for at night the stones shifted. And Towering Giants of stone rose from their slumber to fight to the death.

Hiccup had Flown among the Mountains all night, dodging rocks the size of small houses that flew between the opposing titans. There were dozens of Giants fighting and after the first hours of shock and wonder had worn off, the Dragon Viking duo had set out to discover the meaning behind this titanic conflict of stone.

Flying through the thunder storm of lightning and hurled rock that engulfed the Mountain ranges lower Mountain peaks, Hiccup began to analyze what he could of this re-occurring nightly War.

This is what he had so far uncovered: Each Peak had sitting stone giants of giants, some sat melded to the landscape others had risen to sit in thrones of ice and snow, they were the largest of large and pointed toward where the lesser walking piles of stone were to attack.

This mostly consisted of pointing at each other... Despite the lack of visibility.

Around each Giant lord were a varied number of lessar underlings, sprinkled around the Mountain top.

at the deep crevices betwixt the closer mountain peaks the Titanic beings fought and grappled hand to hand. when one occasionally died, it would crumble and its remains would rain down into the un-illuminated depths below. with each death another would rise. so it was that little to no change of the field of battle occurred.

Hiccup deduced that this war had been happening for ages, the only silent mountain peaks were the ones that bore no Stone Lord atop its peak.

Only shattered remains, which were difficult to identify from the rest of mountain stone.

With a tired sigh Hiccup and Toothless turned about as morning came and the mountains stilled, they began their return journey to the tallest of the mountains they had seen so far. They had gathered what they needed from the forests on the mountains before night had fallen. they would make camp and plan out what to build without and within their newly claimed tower atop the tallest of mountain peaks.

Hiccup was worried, He knew his wife would begin searching for Him soon... if time was the same here as at home that is. If She made her way to the Bog Islands in order to find him she would possibly run afoul of the Black Fog.

And with the precious Cargo she always carried and intrusted to no one other than their Mothers and Himself... well.

The thought terrified the Young Chieftan.

* * *

Thats all for now.

Feel free to write a review or comment below! Please Favorite or follow this story in order to be notified of the next update.

Until next time this Is Gabenator5 SIGNING OFF!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four is here!

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Lord of the Rings. (well duh!)

now ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

From the Highest snow lacking mountain peak, a Majestic creature perched. The power of Its gaze the very envy of all other's its race, with great focus it observed the far distance. Its gaze cutting through snow and slurry, cloud and shadow.

All others present, its mate and its brother were as stone statues… completely still. It would not do well to disturb the leader of their kind.

For the Windlord was staring out at his domain, his piercing gaze leaping forth from his nest.

The Mighty eye of the mountains focused solely on this latest development, this… intruder of he and his kin's domain. The Creature and its Rider were an anomaly, something unheard of since the days of The Darkest evil in the first age. The age when his father the first and greatest of their kind had led, and his brother and he were but fledglings, yet to come into their own.

The Wind Lord had not forgotten those days long ago when his family had helped to lead the greatest of wars ever known to this world, fighting alongside his mighty father against The Black One and its spawn. For where the Scaled wyrmlings had been twisted to serve the Dark one, his kind was in service of the light.

For that was the purpose they were created for.

Now Gwaihir the Windlord son of Thorondor, King of the Great Eagles. And the inheritor of his father's title… was troubled.

He had not seen a rider of a firebreather since Morgorth the darkest lord rode forth on Ancalagon the Black to do battle in ages of yore. Before the world was forever changed, before the three Jewels of Fëanor; jewels of greatest beauty and power, worn for a time on the very Darkest one's helm were lost from the grasp of mortal and immortal alike.

For it was foreseen by the seers of old that the Silmaril was no longer to ever be possessed by any creature born of middle earth.

The new creature, the Black scaled being whose young bright green eyes shined with a hidden power and authority unnerved the Great Eagle and his brother Greatly. Especially with the rider willingly upon its back, the two beings acting as if they were of one mind… the Windlord wondered if they actually were mentally bound together by some spell.

It would not surprise him.

But it was not a sense of Great evil that disturbed the Eagles.

It was the Lacking thereof.

For while the black scaled pair had a presence that hinted at great power, it was not of darkness and evil… nor was it of light like the Istari or the Valar and their Children.

It was a new kind of scent, wild and dangerous yet also friendly and inviting as if it wanted you to come along with it for a mighty adventure through the skies. This was prominently emanating from the black scaled beast, and its rider a mere mortal man as far as Gwaihir could tell was also emanating from it... but less so. It was as if the black winged Wyrm had infused the rider and given him a portion of its strength.

The Winglord concluded this power was neutral. Capable of serving the light or falling and serving the darkness, yet still able to return to the light again. It was as if a mortal man had been given the powerful presence of the Elves that the race of man lacked.

It was a new thing to encounter for the Great Eagle and his kin… only the Men of Númenor had ever come close to being so noticeable with the sight that no man other than the seers of old could see with.

Thus, this was unnerving.

Gwaihir did not even attempt to even begin to think he knew Arda's final plan for the world… but he knew that these new presences somewhat flew in the face of the way things had been laid out over the ages.

There was no true category the Eagle could think to place them in.

It was a Wyrm, a small Wyrm… but a Wyrm nonetheless, but it wasn't sensed to be evil in nature. It had a rider, but it was no Dark Lord. The two had seen the Eagles borders and respected them, leaving them alone and establishing that they recognized the great Eagles own territory.

Gwaihir had decided that for now, he would merely watch, being wary of deception for as the acolyte of the great dark one Sauron had deceived the many in the past. So, too could these beings be hiding their true nature.

So, he watched, his mighty gaze sharp. Seeing farther than nearly all others in middle earth, his eyes fixed upon the Dwarven tower of old. Built by the Dwarf first to have been named Durin to ask his questions of the stars, and secretly hold counsel with the Eagles of the mountains in a time long past.

The Windlord watched, catching glimpses through the snowstorms and cloud banks as in a mere three days the tower was shored up and signs of smoke began to rise from its top. The pair of beings working tirelessly day and night to seemingly make it a home, the two working as if they were a pair of young male fledglings preparing a nest for their life mates.

That thought gave the Windlord pause… For he realized that may very well be the case.

With a near instant slightest movement of his mighty eye, the lord of Eagles stared at something that only now had caught his notice, a faint blotch of darkness. No larger than a man's fist, it writhed and undulated within the confines of its small space, sitting some ways above the top of the stone tower of Durin.

It did not move with the howling winds and to the mighty eagle's gaze, its center looked like an endless pit to nothingness.

Alert and very wary the Windlord and his sentries continued to stand watch. With-holding judgment until the new Lords of Zirakzigil's peak gave them a reason to make a move.

Staring ever vigilant the Windlord wondered if the pair even knew of the significance of the mountain peak upon which they had made their home.

And if they would ever venture to the depths that lay below its snow-covered peak.

* * *

The pair of Queens flew through the skies, one's wing beats a steady rhythm while the other swayed and hummed with the flapping cadence, both working in tandem to assure the precious bundle on the young woman's back would sleep deeply and unbothered by the flight.

These motions were of a subconscious second nature to the two, their current conscious actions being to keep ever alert and scanning out the horizon in vigilant search for the woman's missing love and his black scaled companion.

A fair length to their right flew the Book Keeper of Berk atop his Gronckle steed, to their left flew a Monstrous Nightmare bearing a Hammer wielding warrior and to their rear flew a Zipple-back bearing Berk's infamous twins of doom… and a chicken of all things.

High above the Queens' heads flew a four-winged beast bearing a woman who had a now happy but weary soul. Flying as overwatch the mother of a Chieftain searched for her late to arrive son. Hoping and praying that things were not so bad as for him to have gone and joined his father in death.

Thus, they flew towards Bog isle, with Berk behind them and the Meathead's a day's flight to their right. The travelers continued onwards.

Their grim silence was shattered by a shout from one of the twins of doom.

"I Bet you that whole Barrel of Geek fire we stole, that Hiccup is waylaid by something, guess what we think it is and gets the reward!" Screamed one to the other three riders in hearing range.

He was immediately punched by his sister, "No you idiot! Don't risk the good stuff, I want to see what happens when we set Fishlegs on fire with it!" thus the two started fighting each other while flying… Their dragons dual heads eyeing each with the shared look of 'here we go again' as the two riders went from punching to using their teeth to attempt to wholeheartedly maul the other… something most Berkians believed they had been trying and failing to do since their time in the womb.

So, it was that the duo missed the yelled retort by the Book Keeper, "It's Greek Fire not Geek fire you idiots and now that I know who stole it I am going to need it back for my studies on how to better counter the Romans without risking our Dragons!"

This, of course, brought the hammer wielder into the conversation, "If I guess right, you guys will actually give it to me, right? Then I can hold it ransom!" The twins stopped their fight to answer in unison.

"we could hold it ransom instead! that's a great idea, your ideas are the best Snotlout!" the two then promptly returned to their attempts to murder the other.

The hammer wielder tried one more time, "Look if you give it to me ill split the ransom with you two, fair?" the twins of doom once again halted their attempts at the first double homicide in flight to reply once more.

"you have to guess rightly, first!" and with that, they were back to their attempts at mutual decapitation while juggling a chicken… while flying.

Loki would have been impressed.

With a smirk, the hammer-wielding warrior shouted his answer, "Its because The Bog Princess has seduced him to give her an heir and be his second wife! Yeah!?"

With a wild laugh, the twins stopped their newly begun two-person hot potato game of exploding knife juggling roulette to laugh their answer in unison.

"Guess Again!" only to return to their unwitting attempts to mutually die together… one of them having their dragon begin spewing Zippleback gas to flow back into their faces while they played their aforementioned game with death in order to hopefully make the other slip up.

It is said among the distant tribes that Hel has a standing deal with Hamingja, Valkyrie of luck and chance. The deal is that she shows unwavering favor to the twins of doom in return for a personal favor from Hel every now and then, Hel apparently did not want those two troubling her in Helheim any time soon and would rather them remain living than possibly be her problem to deal with.

Local legend has it that Odin the Allfather struck the same deal in order to stave off their chances of joining of Valhalla by death in battle for as long as possible.

Rolling his eyes at his friend's antics the Book Keeper looked over towards the pair of Queens, and all sense of mirth left him. Her face was drawn and filled with worry, fear and anger filled her countenance like a brewing storm.

Her mount mirrored her rider's mood, and both began to speed ahead to put space between them and the others, it was clear that the hammer wielder's wild claim had hurt the Berk Chieftess deeply.

The Book Keeper sighed, in his opinion, she worried too much. He knew she did not fear her beloved sinning against her willingly, but he did know that she was terrified someone would not give him the choice and would instead imprison him and use force tactics to gain what they would think was a possible inroad into Berks secrets and power.

So, it was that the group continued onwards with the Nadder and her rider drifting farther and farther ahead of the rest of the pack.

Then the alarm came, a shout from the rider of the four-winged Dragon that something was amiss. As was protocol all the other riders flew up to the Storm-cutters level and looked down on a large and growing larger bank of black fog that had appeared as if from nowhere.

With growing fear, they realized that their Chieftess had flown too far ahead to hear the warning call, a roar from their dragons and her seeing the encroaching fog caused her to rapidly turnabout but it was far too late.

With a mind of its own, the Fog moved with mighty haste and engulfed the Chieftess, her Dragon and the Precious bundle they carried.

A scream of a woman warrior chieftess, a newly woken frightened child and a Queen of Nadders was heard as a great pressure and foreboding filled the air before their cries were cut off.

And the fog swirled into itself until naught but a sphere of it the size of a curled-up change-wing remained.

Utter terror reigned in the minds of the witnesses, the true fear of the unknown mixed with fear for their companion who had just vanished into thin air.

Unmoving by wind the black sphere of fog sat there in the air.

With a scream of utter rage and heartbreak, the storm-cutter and its rider flew at the ball of fog and attempted to burn it, skewer it and destroy it.

All that occurred was that they flew through it and exited unharmed on the other side.

Gathering her wits, the eldest of the group fervently yelled out orders from the Storm-Cutters back.

"WE RETURN TO BERK! I want someone watching this thing at all times! we must get ships out here to station below for the watchers to rest their dragons, and until proven otherwise we shall continue to believe that Astrid and Hiccup are alive! We will send out searchers elsewhere, but I fear Hiccup already fell to whatever this thing is!"

"Fishlegs! make all haste and gather the elders when you return, search everything we have in the records and tales of things such as this… contact our closest allies if you need too, I care naught for secrecy! we must bring my children back home. Berk needs its leaders home!" with that, they immediately set about their tasks.

The terror of the unknown still very prevalent on their minds.

Except for the twins… they volunteered for watch duty, (an unheard-of occurrence) but it was only so they could try to have the black fog eat them.

No one could seem to truly understand those two…

Not even the female's betrothed, Eret son of Eret.

* * *

Within their new abode, a black scaled dragon and his rider rested, both had barely slept the past three days. The rider had desperately been working to keep his mind off of his current predicament…

As they rested the black scaled dragon suddenly awoke and lifted his head with vigilance.

Something wasn't quite right…

No.

Something was coming.

* * *

Gwaihir the Windlord and his brother stared at the peak of Zirakzigil, catching their first lasting clear glimpse of the far distant tower on the horizon in a while.

In the evening twilight. It looked rather beautiful… his life mate would have nested there if not for the snow and cold of that highest of peaks.

While watching the Great eagle felt a stirring of ancient power, something he had not felt since the first age. With shocked gaze, the Eagle saw the small sphere of fog spew forth from its small ball and expand before retracting again…

Leaving a shape of something to fall unto Zirakzigil's peak, next to its dwarven tower.

The Windlord now knew where the new creatures had come from… to an extent that is.

Suffice to say Gwaihir and Landroval were intrigued.

Very intrigued indeed.

* * *

That's all for now!

Feel free to write a review or comment below! Please Favorite or follow this story in order to be notified of the next update.

Unknown defender update coming soon! CH16 is nearly finished.

Until next time this Is Gabenator5 SIGNING OFF!


End file.
